


The Parser

by Jenrose



Series: The Haus Bartender Manual [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen, I mean actually exactly 100 words, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrose/pseuds/Jenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any drink named after Kent Parson will have to start with tequila and end with regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parser

**Author's Note:**

> It's about alcohol.  
> I don't recommend making this, tequila is awful.  
> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi and you should read it if you haven't already.  
> #omgchatplease was momentarily distracted by the idea that "The Parser" sounds like a drink name. Here's my answer for what would be in that drink.
> 
> This was originally 102 words. It's now an honest-to-god actual drabble.

Any drink named after Kent Parson will have to start with tequila and end with regret.

Tequila, OJ, and vodka on the rocks, with a few drops of bitters.  
Double the vodka. Double the tequila. Double the regrets.

Serve with a salted lime garnish, and angst.

It’s like a extra-hard screw on the rocks and a body shot all wrapped up in one.

There’s nothing comfortable about it. It tastes like tears and pain and will fuck you up before you know what hit you. 

Drink enough of them and you’ll want more, even though you know they’re killing you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm publishing an original web serial! It's [A Lon Story](http://lonstory.com/index.php/stories/).
> 
> Find me [Tumblr.](http://jenroses.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please comment, kudo and share!


End file.
